1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packet detection circuits, and more particularly to a method for mitigating DC offset in a sign bit correlator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packet detection circuit for a communication device that operates in accordance with the IEEE 802.11a protocol, among others, is most simply implemented as a sign bit correlator. A sign bit correlator is problematic however, in that such correlators have an inherent weakness to DC offset that can create unwanted correlations.
It is therefore advantageous and desirable to provide a technique of implementing sign bit correlation such that a desired sign bit correlator will mitigate against reacting to correlations that are caused by a DC offset.